Smile Again
by thelittleredshoes
Summary: "Even when nothing's left, I'll make you smile again..." Requests taken, story starts from Chapter 4. Drama & Angst later. CxOC, JxOC, LxOC, KxOC.
1. OC CONTEST DETAILS

Hi everyone! I'm writing a new OC story and I need 4 OCs to date the guys! If you want your OC to be in my story then fill out the application form below!

THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A CLICHED STORY SO NO CLICHED CHARACTERS! Mary - Sues (overly perfect characters) are FanFic _demons_. If you submit a Mary Sue - they probably won't be picked!

GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!

Name(Full name - middle name):

Nicknames:

Age:

Appearance:

Favourite colour:

Talent(Singer/Dancer/Actress, etc):

Instrument:

Do they wear make-up - if so - how much:

Style:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Background(Childhood to Now:)

Favorite BTR member:

Personality:

Other Info(anything you want to add):

THE OC CONTEST NOW FINISHES ON MONDAY 20 SEPTEMBER! HURRY!

I was getting swamped by all the wonderful applications and now the closing date will be on MONDAY evening! (thats English time) GO GO GO!

I will pick **8** favourites - a secondary application will be PM'd to them and the official winners will be announced on TUESDAY!


	2. OC CONTEST CLOSED  FINALISTS ANNOUNCED

Wow. I mean seriously, **wow.** When I came home from school this evening, I checked my emails and fell off my seat. **23** applicants! How was I supposed to pick only **8?**

Anyways, while doing my math homework, I looked through all the applications and have whittled it down to the final eight!

But before I reveal them - I'd like to thank everyone who entered an OC and made my life deliberately difficult - they were all fantabulous and could easily have their own story.

So few Mary-Sues! I was proud.

AND THE FINALISTS ARE:

Erika Chastity Munroe - entered by DemiLenaLonasBTR

Vivian Luxa O'dair - entered by TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed

Becca Sawyer - entered by whoabecks

Kerri Leightor - entered by RomanticDreamer13

Mimi Sophia West - entered by alwaysconfuzzled

Erika Roberts - entered by Eurcah

Caroline Rose Harrison - entered by 4everYoursEmma

Kelsie Jean Thomas - Kaleidoscope of Colour

For the finalists - the final application form will be sent out ASAP.

CONGRATULATIONS!


	3. WINNERS ANNOUNCED!

Well, that was in no way easy.

I thought - aw, maybe they won't all get back to me.

I was wrong.

ALL OF THEM GOT BACK TO ME!

So, after a half-hour of re-reading, constant head-desking and listening to songs on youtube, I've finally made my decsion.

So...

[insert irritating and suspenseful drum roll here]

THE WINNERS ARE:

**Kelsie Jean Thomas **entered by **Kaleidescope of Colours**. Kelsie will be paired with **Logan.**

**Mimi Sophia West **entered by **alwaysconfuzzled. **Mimi will be paired with **Kendall.**

**Vivian Luxa O'dair **entered by **TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed. **Vivian will be paired with **Carlos.**

**Becca Lorraine Sawyer **entered by **whoabecks.** Becca will be paired with **James.**

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNERS - I ABSALOUTELY LOVED YOUR CHARACTERS AND COULD COMPLETELY FIT THEM INTO THE STORY!

I had such a hard time pairing up Kendall, but I thought of a really funny thing with Mimi and Kendall which is totally going to be included in the story.

Everyone who was chosen as a finalist - you did amazingly well, and I wish I could put you in the story too, but there aren't enough BTR guys, don't we all just wish there were more?

THANK YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!

I'm writing the first chapter right now and hope to get it up by tomorrow! In the first chapter we will meet the first **checks notes** **two **girls!

Well done to everyone that entered, it was really really tough deciding but I think I picked the right characters for the kind of story I wanted to write.

Also - I need a beta for this story, let me know if you're up for it.

THANK YOU!


	4. Hello

Okay, I was going to update this over a week ago, but life got quite spectacularly in the way. Anyways, I had no homework to do today and I found myself writing 10000 words worth of er.. other chapters that go later in this story. I dunno, but I seem to find it really hard to write the first chapter to stories... Anyhow, I have written 4 chapters of random story ideas which are goin to appear in the story as major plots.

How this story is going to work is: the story will have certain set points. Certain ideas that have come into my head over the last fortnight have been written and planned and will appear at some point in the story. Even random little snippets of dialogue and scenes have been planned out as and when they came to me.

I have also realised, my best ideas come to me when I'm doing my hair - which is good, because I have quite long hair - and it take 3/4 of an hour to dry...and then even longer to style/straighten/curl/brush... so I have plenty of time for idea generation.

HOWEVER! - this story is FOR YOU GUYS! Which means, I take requests. A certain pairing, a certain setting you would like to see - anything.

This story is done with song lyrics, titles or movie quotes so if you know a good song - tell me - If I can fit it into a cute scenario - it will come up in the story.

I'm okay with cliche ideas or songs - I put an edge on them to make them bearable.

This story will have drama and angst at points - most of the set points are angsty.

This story is going to be LOOOOONG. So if I'm still writing it next year - don't be surprised.

First chapters are always hell for me to write so if this is bad - bear with me. It will get better. Promise. I'll get into the writing zone and come up with something better.

BTW - its my dream to get 100 reviews. If I reach 100 - I will cry with joy.

* * *

_Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile - Hello, Lionel Richie _

"Ok, we are officially, screwed," James moaned, clutching his lucky comb with more force than was completely necessary.

"Don't be so melodramatic," hissed Logan, "There's only a ooh... 80% chance they're all going to kill us! Kendall - we need a plan - now!"

"You're the genius - why always...I think I have an idea," Kendall grinned, holding up his finger. "James you act as diversion, we'll wait until their gone and run for it - and then we'll meet you back up at the stairs - okay?"

James uttered a girly gasp, "Why am I the diversion? That's not.."

"Just go!" Still whining, James flung the door to the small closet and found himself 6 feet away from a stampede of furious teenage girls.

Okay, so maybe Logan had been right when he said it may _not _be the greatest idea to go paintballing by the Palmwoods pool. And maybe it _wasn't _the greatest idea to start shooting the girls sunbathing _around _the Palmwoods pool. Especially the Jennifers.

"Get him!" came the unearthly shriek from one girl - the skin on her face going a deeply unattractive green from where blue paint had mixed with her fake tan.

Had James not been there, he wouldn't have believed a pack of screaming girls could generate so much noise and, to be frank, instill quite so much terror into a teenage boy, but he believed it then as he fled for his life (and his face).

Careering round the corner, he was quite sure he would have been done for if the door to a cupboard hadn't opened at the last second and he'd been yanked in.

Breathing hard, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the the cacaphony of footsteps to pass before he saw his saviour.

Well, the top of her head anyway.

"Er, hi?" he panted out, hands already darting back to his pocket to retrieve his lucky comb.

"Hey," came the oh so slightly muffled reply. "You know, I think they're gone.."

"Oh, right.." stammered James. Why was he getting so flustered? He never got flustered around girls- he always got the girl! Fumbling slightly with the door, he swung it open so they could both stand in the hallway.

"So.." he began, trying to remember his infamous opening lines. And failing. Okay, Plan B..."What's your name?" _Wow, smooth.. _he mentally cursed himslef, which is why his grin was probably far too wide when she _actually answered without _looking a little put out.

"I'm Becca," she smiled, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I'm..." James began, but her fangirl giggling cut him off.

"Oh, I know who you are..." she giggled, her cheeks going slightly pink. "You're James from Big Time Rush!"

His turn to blush.

"Er.. yeah.. that's right!"

"Wow," she gushed, "I just _love _you guys, your music's _amazing.._Oh, god, you must think I'm some pathetic fangirl..I'm really embarassing, myself, aren't I?"

"No, not at all," James supressed a laugh, "Hey, why don't you, come get a drink with me or something...?"

"That would be nice," Becca grinned, fiddling with the hem of her light blue sundress...no, turquoise. James loved that colour on girls. Well, he liked that colour on this girl for sure.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kendall nothing short of yelled when James stumbled through the door three hours later. "We thought you'd been shredded by the fangirls or something!"

"I met a girl..." James said goofily, grinning like a maniac.

"Okay, only James could manage to pull a girl who actually wants to kill him..." began Logan from his position on the sofa.

"No, she wasn't one of the ones trying to kill me.."

"Well, that's _something,"_ Kendall scoffed.

James ignored him. "No, she practically saved my life, she dragged me into a cupboard.." Carlos whistled at this particular statement, "and when all the girls had gone, we got talking, and we went and got some coffee..."

"Nice," laughed Logan.

"Yeah, she's just moved here from Chicago - she's an actress and she's _really _pretty...Oh, I agreed I'd meet her and her friend at the pool later...will you guys tag along?"

"Sure!" Carlos was practically bouncing in his seat.

"You said she'd be here by now, James..." Logan was cut off by being whacked in the arm by a seriously over-excited James.

"Look, shes over there! I'm going to go talk to her..." giggling like a two-year-old on a sugar high, James was flicking hs hair around so much, to any bystander, he would appear to have had fleas.

"Dude, what's your problem, you've talked to a million girls before..." Kendall frowned, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I know, but she's like, _different... _Oh god, I can't do this, you'll all have to come with me."

"Fine," they chorused, traipsing after a skipping James.

"Hey, Becca," James grinned, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Oh, hey," Becca twiddled her hair round her fingers, "Uh, this is my friend Kelsie. We met at an audition," she waved in the vague direction of an attractive girl with long, blonde and black hair who was staring in the direction of the lobby, completely spaced out.

While James and Becca chatted aimlessly and giggled at their own hopeless jokes, Logan decided to make polite conversation with Kelsie.

"So, Kelsie, you're an actress, right?"

"Uh, yeah, "she laughed a little, flashing him a glimpse of straight white teeth. "I pretend fainted at a store and some acting coach guy thought it was real, and when he found out it was fake, he sent me to some auditions, and, er, here I am!"

"Wow, that's pretty lucky, isn't it - what are the odds?"

"Yeah, what are the odds," she giggled, tucking her hair behind her ears. Logan looked up to see James leading Becca towards the lobby, both giggling like nervous thirteen-year-olds with stage fright.

"Hey, I think James is probably taking Becca back to the apartment, do you want to..tag along?"

"Hella Sketch, that'd be awesome," Kelsie grinned and followed Logan, with Carlos and Kendall wandering aimlessly in tow. All six of them had almost made it to the elavator when a loud _thump _and a screech broke up the relative peace.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

* * *

Okay, so you've been introduced to Kelsie and Becca.

Well...

Who do you think the person at the end was? Review with your ideas?

I won't be taking requests until chapter 3 - when you know the characters a little better, so hold onto your ideas for now!

Review please!

BTW, other chapters will be a little longer, this is a little short because I'm yet to get into the story.


End file.
